There are a variety of vaulting boards which are presently being used in the gymnastic field. All known prior art vaulting boards have a top board which is hinged by a fixed pivot to the base member with a plurality of springs positioned therebetween so that the resulting design produces a "clamshell" spring effect when the top vaulting board is deflected toward and away from the base member during a vault. Such vaulting boards have a recoil action which is primarily only in a vertical direction. Consequently, the recoil action of the prior art vaulting boards do not provide any horizontal momentum to the feet of the vaulter and thus do not encourage a forward or backward tumbling rotation of the vaulter when using the board during a vaulting exercise.
Wherefore, it is a primary object of the invention to provide a new and improved vaulting board in which the vaulting performance of the vaulter may be enhanced by transmitting rotational energy to the vaulter at the completion of takeoff.
A further object of the invention is to provide a vaulting board which moves in two planes.
Another object of the invention is to provide a vaulting board which is not unduly complex to use or assemble but which still provides the necessary performance for an acceptable vault to be achieved.
These and other objects of the invention will be better understood by those skilled in the art with reference to the accompanying disclosure and attached drawings.